The major objective of this study is to test whether the provision of routine follow-up by EAP staff has an effect on the recovery of EAP clients and the prevention of relapse, over a two-year period after program entry. In addition, the study will explore variables that may predict who benefits from follow-up and who does not. All employees who enter the employee assistance program of a large manufacturing firm during the first study year and who agree to be part of the study will comprise the sample (estimated N = 450). After assessment and referral for appropriate treatment, the subjects will be randomly assigned to an experimental or control condition. In the experimental condition clients will be contacted regularly following a specified protocol, to provide support, encouragement and assistance as required. In the control condition contacts will be made only on an as-needed basis. Outcomes will be measured based on attendance and job retention information, utilization of health benefits, especially for mental disorders, and numbers of hospitalizations during the follow-up period, as well as subjective reports of participants. Various measures of relapse will be utilized to test the hypothesis that provision of follow-up will reduce relapse. The mediating effects of other support groups will also be examined.